


Right Side of the Bed

by peenw0lf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i'm just getting sidetracked from my other fics, this is really short wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenw0lf/pseuds/peenw0lf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Derek and Stiles prefer the right side of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was home sick from school today idk

A while back, Stiles had offered Derek his room to stay in whenever it rained. Derek hasn't taken him up on the offer until now.

It was 11:30pm when Derek swung through the boy's window onto his bedroom floor.

"Whoa, hey," Stiles gave an uncomfortable laugh from his computer chair. He was shirtless and boxer clad. "Give a guy a heads up.”

Derek snorted and removed his jacket and shoes.

“Just let me go get you a sleeping bag-or not that’s cool just take my bed.”

The wolf rolled his eyes and plopped down on the right side. 

“So I guess I’ll just... sleep on the floor. No big deal.”

“You can sleep up here,” Derek offered.

“Oh how nice of you,” the boy said sarcastically, but didn't decline. “If you could just scoot over..”

“What?”

“I said if you could just scoot over that-”

“Yes I know what you said, but why?” Derek asked.

“I always sleep on the right side,” he said matter-of-fact.

Apparently Derek doesn't care about Stiles sleeping habits because he says, “you can sleep on the floor. I’m not moving,” and turned his face back to the middle of the bed.

Damn Alphas.

Stiles climbed over top of Derek to get to the other side of the bed, and no Derek did not take in his scent, no sir.

Not that he’d admit it out loud, but this is the most relaxed he’s felt in a while. Actually, whenever he’s in the Stilinski house he feels relaxed. The presence of the pale boy calms his wolf, and he doesn't want to think too much about what that means.

“Calm down, Stiles,” he said getting irritated by the other’s movement.

Stiles was slightly freaking out. He has never slept in a bed with another person before (not counting Scott), especially one he may have a slight gay crush over.

This won’t end well.

Eventually he settled, making sure to face away from his bed mate and sleep took him over.

\--

Stiles woke up with an attractive yawn.

“ _Ahhhhh_ , good morning, Sourwolf.” 

Derek was glaring daggers at this point.

“Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Stiles joked.

“No,” Derek gritted out, “that someone would be you.”

Sometime during the night, Stiles had rolled across to the right side of the bed and landed him half on top of Derek.

Stiles stopped laughing and proceeded to flail off the bed.

Oh yepp, that’s a boner.

“I’m just going to..” and ran off into the bathroom.

When he returned, the bed was made and Derek was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add some more where Derek does the same to Stiles which will probably morph itself into smut who knows


End file.
